


Pizza Bread

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You force Jake to go grocery shopping with you.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Reader, Jake Peralta/You
Kudos: 28





	Pizza Bread

It’s been a few weeks now since you’ve moved in with Jake, and you couldn’t be happier to get to share everything in your life with him and spend every day forward by his side… But it became apparent to you that the man never _ever_ took the time to buy groceries at least once in his life, the fridge having always been filled with takeout and cheap meals from the convenience store ever since you were there. You already knew that he didn’t have a very healthy lifestyle (and thus, despite the fact that he’s a detective officer in the NYPD), but you never thought it would be so bad that he never made even a single meal in years.

And you’ve decided to change that.

“I don’t understand why we can’t just go buy a pizza.” Jake pouts at you while you take a grocery cart out of the others, giving him a side look just as you walk further in the building. “That’s what I wanna eat…”

“Because we ate that yesterday.” You fiddle around your coat’s pocket to find the list you’ve made the night before, finally picking it out and starting to read it. “And we need to put some healthy food in you or you’re gonna end up like Hitchcock and Scully.”

He gasps, dramatically putting his hand on his chest. “How dare you say that?”

“Don’t worry, babe.” You turn your head at him to give him a proud grin. “I’m here to save you.”

He chuckles as he shakes his head at you, accepting the fate you’ve chosen for him. “Fine… What do you want to buy anyway?” He takes the list from you, his eyes going through your handwriting. “Bread? Really? You know there’s bread on pizza, right?”

You just playfully roll your eyes at him, moving the cart around. “Just follow me, I know the area.”

“No, I know where to go.” He starts walking at the total opposite of where you were going, a confident expression setting on his face. “It’s in that aisle-”

“Jake.”

He stops in his tracks and looks back at you with a wide smile. “Hm?”

“That’s the dairy products aisle.” You point at the other side of the store where you can actually see bread being displayed from afar. “ _That’s_ where the bread is.”

He blinks in silence for a few seconds before he walks back towards you with a sulky pout. “I knew that…”

You snort, then press your lips against his cheek to give him comfort. “Of course you did.”

He gives out a bright smile, his shiny brown eyes looking back at you. “Can we still buy a pizza?”

You groan in annoyance. “ _Fine._ ”

“ _ **Yes!**_ ”


End file.
